yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Disk
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Disk 1 During the Duelist Kingdom arc, Seto Kaiba developed the first generation duel disk prototypes as a means of countering Pegasus' mind reading techniques. Seto gambled that Pegasus needed face to face contact for his mind reading to work so as a feature of the disks, holographic projections of the cards obstruct the duelists from seeing each other. This duel disk was physically and functionally different than the ones that would follow. Where the others are a single piece construct which houses the deck, graveyard, life point counter and cards in play, The first Duel Disk system had two components joined by a retractable cable, The wrist component houses the deck and life point counter, and the actual disk component holds 5 cards. Users would load the cards as explained later into the disk and throw it yo yo style, causing hologram to be projected from it. The duel disk system also changed the rules of Duel Monsters. They followed Duelist Kingdom rules except for the following changes: * Both players draw cards until they have 5 in their "hand". If they have 5 then can draw no more. * One monster card is placed on the "Main card stage", the centre place on the disk. This can be in Attack or Defence position. * The other 4 cards are placed face down into the other places, the "Sub card stage". * The players can only attack with the monster in the main card stage, providing it is in attack position first. It can attack the opponent's main card stage monster or one of the sub stage cards. * Any monsters in the sub card stage are considered to be in attack position, and damage calculation is done accordingly. Spell and Trap cards are destroyed with no calculation done. * The players may shuffle their sub card stages at their discreation. Duel Disk 2 Prior to the Battle City Tournament, KaibaCorp developed the second generation Duel Disk, the first one to be released to the public. Issued to particapants of Battle City, this Disk played the game according to the new revisions (which make it closer to the real world version.) Unlike the previous Duel Disk, it did not need to be thrown. (In the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, sealers flew out of the Duel Disk to the sides of the dueling area. These disappeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.) When in use, it resembled an arm blade. Monsters that are in play are placed on the five slots on the blade either in Attack or Defence position. On top of the blade in the anime are five slots in which spells and traps can be placed to represent those set or activated. The center of the Disk includes the deck, graveyard and life point counter. Ever since their introduction, all duels were conducted with these, or with the later introduced Chaos Duel Disk. The toy company Mattel produced replicas of this Duel Disc. There are a couple of notable differences between the Mattel Duel Disc and its fictional counterpart. The spell and trap cards are loaded into the bottom of the blade, but most notably, it cannot project holographic images. The toy Duel Disk was advertised as being compatible with the TCG, however there are reasons that make it impractical: * Card protectors cannot be used. Most pro players used these to prevent damage to their cards. Cards in protectors will not fit into the Duel Disk. * The Deck Zone can only hold about 40 cards The Academy Duel Disk Can Hold 65 Cards in total. While most players will stick to the minimum, there are those who use bigger decks and cannot use the duel disk. * The graveyard can only hold about 20 cards. This would present a problem when playing against someone who relies on running an opponents deck out. * No place for fusion decks or out of play cards. (This is also true in the anime, however fusion cards have been seen in the player's hand, and removed from play cards can be seen to go in the player's pocket in one episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.) * The life point counter can only go up to 9990 life points. While both players start with 8000, 4000, or 2000, it could rise to 9000 or 10,000+ life points due to card effects (with the exception of 2000 lp). The reason for the zero at the end is because while there are four buttons on the disk, only 3 of them change the counter, the last one lights up the display. * There also is no protection on the bottom of the duel disk so your opponent could see your face down magic and trap cards. Chaos Duel Disk The Chaos Duel Disk is a Duel Disk designed for the members of the organization called Doma in the Waking the Dragons saga. (Doma was unnamed in the english dub.) Functionwise it is identical to the Battle City duel disks except that except for projecting holograms of monsters, it appears to cause the monsters to physically manefest. It looks different to the Battle City disk in that it resembles a scythed blade. It is believed to be modeled after the scythes on the armour of the Orichalcos Soldiers. Like the Duel Disk 2, The company Mattel manufactured replicas of the Chaos Duel Disk for use with the real TCG, however the same flaws in the Battle City disk. These include not being able to use card protectors, lack of a fusion deck zone and not being able to have more life points than 9999 even though a card effect such as "Solemn Wishes" can boost your Life Points beyond this. Therefore in order to calculate the user's Life Points if they exceed this the user must use some way to keep track such as a calculator. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Academy Duel Disk A streamlined version of the second Duel Disk. This is the standard Duel Disk issued to students of the various Duel Academies established by Seto Kaiba in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. Aside from the obligatory alternate folding feature, and a cosmetic refit, this Disk functions identically to the second Duel Disk. Others * Academy Duel Disk - Another version of the Academy disk with a blade on the edge. * Doctor Crowler's Disk - One of the biggest Duel Disks in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. * Jean Louis Bonaparte's Disk- One of the biggest Duel Disks in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. * Marcel's Duel Disk - An Academy Duel Disk shaped like a bat wing, (only when under Yubel's control). * Axel Brodie's Disk - A Duel Disk shaped like a gun. * Jim Crocodile Cook's Disk - A Duel Disk shaped like a boomerang. * Adrian Gecko's Disk - * Jesse Anderson's Disk - A purple Disk with three blades on it that work as a normal Duel Disk does(only when under Yubel's control). * Camula's Disk - A Duel Disk shaped like a vampire bat. * Titan's Disk * Tanya's Disk * Amnael's Disk - a black colored version of the Academy Duel Disk.